Ruff Transition
}} "Ruff Transition" is the seventh episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It was released on Netflix on February 16, 2018. Overview Plot The Dragon Riders are on their way to Wingmaiden Island. Ruffnut and Tuffnut fly up to Hiccup, claiming that they have made a chiefly decision. They think they should tell Atali that Johann knows where the Dragon Eye lenses are hidden. Hiccup quickly denies this, stating that they had only heard a rumor about it in the Northern Markets. Snotlout quickly chimes in. He says if anyone is telling Atali anything, that it should be him, claiming he is the "ambassador" for the Wingmaidens. Ruffnut says that if there was a statue to of Snotlout, it would be of him in a stew pot, screaming for help. Hiccup is seen talking to Atali about the lenses. Atali mentions a event called the grand transition. Fishlegs notices that the baby Razorwhips are no longer on the Wingmaiden's backs. Atali explains the grand transition, the period of time when the Wingmaidens get new baby Razorwhips to train and protect. Atali says that the riders will be the guest of honor at the ceremony. Atali walks over to the group with a unlit torch. She lights the torch and passes along the fire to the other Wingmaidens. The baby Razorwhips emerge and begin to play around. Hiccup and Astrid hold hands and watch the Razorwhips play. Each Razorwhip picks a Wingmaiden until only one Razorwhip is left. Atali is the last Wingmaiden to be picked. Ruffnut groans and asks the Razorwhip to pick up the pace. The Razorwhip begins to run over to Ruffnut. Ruffnut tries to pry the Razorwhip off her. Tuffnut begins to play with they baby dragon. Atali and the others are all in a state of shock. Tuffnut comes to the conclusion of naming the dragon Wingnut. Atali grabs Wingnut from Ruffnut, saying that he needs to come with her. In the morning, the riders begin to pack up on their journey back home. Atali runs up to them, asking where Wingnut went. Ruffnut notices that the baby dragon is attached to her back. Hiccup trys to give the Razorwhip back but Atali stops him. Atali explains that if Wingnut doesn't bond with someone, he will die. She tells Ruffnut that she must become a Wingmaiden. The first thing Ruffnut needs to learn how to groom a Razorwhip. They need to be groomed daily to avoid disease. Ruffnut is not successful to the point that the only thing she gets out of it is a bite. Tuffnut takes over and throws Wingnut and Ruffnut into a tub of water. He begins to clean him but ducks down when Atali comes to check on them. She believes that Ruffnut cleaned the Dragon. The next step is feeding a Razorwhip. Ruffnut trys hard to feed the slug to Wingnut but fails in doing so. Tuffnut takes the club and chews it up for Wingnut. In the process he makes himself and his sister become sick. The others are immediately disgusted by the sight. Wingnut eventually gets fed but Atali again thinks that it was all Ruffnut. The third step is a special call so the Wingmaidens and their Razorwhips can communicate. Ruffnut can not come up with a call and begins to shout at the Dragon. Tuffnut makes a turkey call and Wingnut jumps onto Ruffnut. Atali still thinks it was her and states that she will be a amazing Wingmaiden. Ruffnut goes to Atali's tent, saying that she can't go on anymore. She says the Tuffnut has been doing everything. Atali says that a bond with a Razorwhip doesn't happen right away. That is why they do the exercises. The next morning the do the leap of faith, the first flight of a Wingmaiden and a Razorwhip. Ruffnut doesn't show up to the final step. She is with Hiccup learning how to fly. She gets the hang of it but is struck out of the sky and comes crashing down on the other Wingmaidens. She gives Wingnut to Atali saying that she doesn't deserve to be a Wingmaiden. The twins spot a Dragon Hunter ship that is ambushing the island. Atali and the Wingmaidens spot the hunters and run away. Atali gets blasted by a Singetail and gets separated from Wingnut. Ruffnut calls upon the Dragon and begins to fight the hunters with Wingnut at her side. Atali get blast of a cliff and it is up to Ruffnut and Wingnut to save them. They work together and save Atali and Wingmaiden Island with the help of the Dragon riders. Ruffnut is named a official Wingmaiden. She tries to leave with Wingnut but is stopped. She left to make the choice of being a Wingmaiden or a Dragon Rider. Wingnut makes the choice for her and stays with Atali. On their way back to Dragon's Edge, Ruffnut says that she would have picked the Dragon riders and say that she made the right decision on going with them. Hiccup say that they would have all done the same. Trivia *The title is a play on the phrase, "Rough Transition". *It is revealed that Ruffnut can't whistle. *This is the second episode to focus on Ruffnut bonding with a dragon. With the first being “Free Scauldy”. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Rose McIver as Atali Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Wingnut *Krogan's Singetail Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Singetail Locations *Wingmaiden Island *Dragon's Edge (mentioned) Site Navigaton Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on the Twins